


Breathing Comes in Pairs

by celestial_light



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Guilt, Isaac and Hector cope with Dracula's death and their part in it, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Hector is rescued by Isaac. Not unexpectedly, conversations of Dracula ensue.





	Breathing Comes in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what might happen of Hector is rescued by Isaac and the conversation that would ensue. There's a lot to unpack TBH, especially between these two.   
> also come visit me on myinkandtrees.tumblr.com :D   
> I'm also my own beta and i wrote this very quickly so there'll probably be mistakes

There had been a silence between the two since they’d left Styria about an hour ago.  Part of it was due to the great need to put a quick distance between them and Carmilla’s forces (though Isaac’s night creatures had, for the most part, taken care of them), and the other part was due to the sheer awkwardness of the situation.

Of all he people that Hector had expected to rescue him—and he had not expected anyone—Isaac had been the last person. He’d betrayed both he and Dracula, and if he knew Isaac, the man would have seen his capture as a respectable punishment. Only…. he didn’t. Not if he’d traveled the world with an army to free him.

So here they were, riding somewhere in the wilderness, Hector still bloodied and bruised, and Isaac crimson with Carmilla’s blood splattered on his face and caking under his thumbs, going on yet another hour of silence.

And yet there was so much that went unanswered.

At the best of times he knew his ramblings were not appreciated, but the silence had started to itch at him.

“Thank you for saving me, Isaac.” His voice croaked, and he nearly jolted at how  _foreign_ it sounded to him. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually spoken, let alone thanked someone. He was either incredibly quiet or screaming at the top of his lungs. In all honestly, he had forgotten how he actually sounded.

“I did not do it for you,” Isaac called over, then hesitated, “Dracula would not have wanted you to live like that.”

Hector’s breath hitched in his throat. Isaac spoke of Dracula in the past tense, Isaac came alone, and Carmilla had told him three years ago that…

“Is it true? Is he dead?” He asked anxiously, his voice straining against aching vocal chords as urged his mare forward besides Isaac.

“Yes.” Impassively, the Forgemaster responded, and kept his gaze glued to the road ahead. Though Hector could tell he wasn’t really looking the road, his mind was somewhere else.

“Were you there.” He pressed on, eagerly. For what reason, he did not know. As Isaac was clearly trying to escape it.  

“No.” Hector gasped. He had seen more emotion on that man’s blood-soaked face in an instance than he’d ever seen in all their time together.

“Why?”

“Why weren’t you there?” Isaac brought his horse to a halt, and amber eyes bore deeply into blue ones, “Why was he put at a disadvantage in the first place,  _Hector_?”  

He had left the man in a momentary stupor, no doubt coming to terms with his large role in Dracula’s demise. Isaac took the opportunity to put some much-needed distance between he and his former comrade, there was no point in killing a man he had just sacrificed everything to save. But he couldn’t promise he wouldn’t strike Hector down if he asked another inappropriate question.

And with Hector, it wouldn’t take long.

“Where are we going?” Isaac audibly groaned, and his fist clenched around the reigns. Through arguably this was not a bad question, in fact it was a very valid question, but it Hector asking, and Isaac was already very upset with him.

“We are going to the Castle,” he relented, “To get our home back.”

“But it’s said that his son lives there,” Hector said, “Are we to kill him?”   
  
“He killed Dracula,” deadpanned the older man, “so we will kill him. it is the least you can do for the man who took you in when no one else would. It is the least you can do for a man who you helped kill.”

Hector was silent for a while, though he felt his hand itch to grab the hammer that hung at his side.

“When will we get there?” He asked. Though there was no childlike hesitance in his voice. Only a cold fury that only Isaac and Dracula had known, and perhaps his mother at the hour of her death. Though with luck, Alucard would know it too.

“Within the week’s end.” Isaac smirked. Now Hector was asking questions that mattered.

“Does he know we’re coming?”

“No.”

“Good.”

And with that, the two rode on.


End file.
